Hide n' Seek
by We.Fear.Not.Death
Summary: Pickles thinks it would be funny to get drunk and run around Mordhaus all day. Toki, and Skwisgaar beg to differ. (Sorry if I butchered the accents, I'm still a little "new" to writing fics) (Rated T for swearing and such)


**This is going to be Toki, Charles, and Skwisgaar. They're looking for Pickles, who decided it would be funny if he got drunk and ran all around Mordhaus. Almost like a giant game of hide n seek, only there's three people looking for him and he never gets found... Or does he? This thing is a little piece of shit sooooooooo... yeah have fun**

"Ya'know what'd be fun?"

"I don'ts knows. Whats?"

"Gettin' drunk."

"Pickle, that ams always fun fors you."

"Nonono, hear me out... Gettin' drunk AND playin' a game."

"What kinds of games?"

"Uhhhh... Hide-n-Seek."

"Oh, Wowee! I loves hides an' seeks!"

"Good! Now go get me a beer, and we can start playin'"

Toki wasn't sure if Pickles really wanted to play or if he was just tricked into getting him yet _another_ beer, but he listened anyway, just in case Pickles really meant it.

"Heh. Thanks, kid." The drummer cracked open the can and looked around, humming a somewhat familiar song.

"What's you looks'in for, Pickle?" The confused guitarist asked. Pickles looked over and smiled.

"Oh, nuttin' just... lookin' fer..." He stared at Toki's dog-tag chain that Nathan got him for his birthday last year. "... This!" He ripped it off his neck and ran down the corridor, tripping over himself on the way.

"GODSDAMNIT! PICKLE!" Toki ran after him, he really loved that dog-tag, it had his name and his birthday on it, also including a carved picture of a bunny on the back, which was his favorite feature. Mordhaus was so big, he thought he was never going to get that chain back. He sat down on a step that happened to be in the hall, and also happened to lead to Skwisgaar's room. Toki felt like someone was behind him, so he looked up, to find Skwisgaar in a puffy white robe.

"Toki, what haves I tolds yous about waitin's fors me outsides my door?" The Swede scoffed. Toki stood up and hugged him.

"Oh, Skwisgaar, it was horribles. Pickle tooks my dog-tags that Nate'ns gave mes and he rans off and I don'ts knows where he is!" he sobbed into Skwisgaars chest, hugging even tighter than he started. Skwisgaar pushed him off and patted his head.

"That's nice and alls, buts I don'ts have times for you silly games. Have funs findin's Pickle." As he attempted to walk back into his room, Toki grabbed his wrist.

"No! You don't understands! That ams my favorites gift that anyones has gots me. Please helps me finds it? You won'ts regrets it." He begged and pleaded, until the blonde finally agreed

"Fines. I'll helps you finds you stupid chains. Just don'ts bother mes fors the rest of the weeks, kays?" Toki jumped for joy and hugged the taller guitarist again, only to be pushed off yet again.

"So wheres do you thinks he went?" Skwisgaar asked. Toki scratched his head . He actually had no idea- he was so mad he wasn't paying attention to anything but his anger.

"Wells... he went thats ways..." he pointed to the left. "But his rooms ams thats ways..." he pointed to the right. He covered his face with his hands. "I'll nevers gets my chain backs! He prob'lys threw it intos a lake of lavas ands its prob'lys destroyed!" Toki sobbed. Skwisgaar looked around, as if he had something better to do.

"Now Toki, you knows that couldn'ts happens, the nearest lavas lakes ams miles aways and he couldn'ts of rans thats far thats quicks. Stop beings such a criesbabies, we'll finds Pickle!" Skwisgaar patted his back.

"You reallys thinks so? I'll bes with my chains once mores?" Toki sniffled. Just seeing the brunette smile made Skwisgaar want to smile. He started walking down the corridor, gesturing the younger guitarist to tag along. They both aimlessly searched Mordhaus, hoping for a possible answer.

Pickles ran down the hall, Toki's chain in hand. He was running so fast, he didn't even notice Nathan walking towards him. The drummer looked foward, and crashed right into him.

"God, Pickles, watch where you're going next time!" Nathan scolded.

"Sahrry... I'm playin' a game wit' Toki, but I don't think he caught on yet." Pickles explained. Nathan stopped rubbing his shoulder and looked at the drunken redhead in question.

"What kind of game makes you run down a hall and crash into everyone? Seriously, Pickles." The singer asked. Pickles smirked, shrugged, and got up, falling over at least twice.

"Welp, I gotta get goin' before Toki finds me. Hide-n-Seek, ya'know?" He ran down the corridor again. Nathan shook his head and turned to walk off, only to be face-to-face with Skwisgaar. The majestic golden-haired Swede stood a few inches over Nathan, actually. He was also accompanied by the much shorter brunette, who had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Nathan asked the lead guitarist.

"Oh, hims? Wells, Pickle tolds him theys was playin's a game, but Toki didn'ts believes him. Long stories shorts, Pickle stoles Toki's chains and he ams pissed offs 'bouts it." The blonde explained. Toki was muttering something under his breath that only a Norwegian would understand. He seemed pretty mad, and he was also pretty anxious to find Pickles and his dog-tag.

"Cans we go please?" The rhythm guitarist pulled on Skwisgaars arm impatiently. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We gots to goes, he won'ts shuddups if we nevers finds its."

"Oh. Have fun with that. Bye." Nathan kept walking down the hall, mumbling into his tape recorder.

The duo searched every corner of Mordhaus, and they were just about ready to give up.

"Skwisgaar?" Toki looked up and asked the blonde.

"Ja? Ja, what ams wrong?" Skwisgaar looked down at the brunette.

"Where do you thinks Pickle is?" Skwisgaar could almost see the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"No clues." Suddenly, they both heard a laugh- a very recognizable giggle- coming from afar. They both jerked their heads the opposite way, to see a small glimmer of red and black turning into a different hallway. _Pickles._

"GETS HIM!" They both ran down the hall as fast as possible, turning to the left, where Pickles turned. The kept running, following the drummer who was visible, but still far away.

"I can hears hims giggling! We ams close!" Skwisgaar assured Toki as they both kept running. Finally, just as they were close enough to grab one of Pickles' flowing dreads, he ran into a room and locked it, leaving Skwisgaar and Toki shocked in the corridor.

"Ams sorry, Toki. We trieds. Can'ts you just gets a'noders chain?" Toki glared at Skwisgaar.

""Gets a'noders? That ams impossibles! I loved thats chains! I can'ts gets a chain that I cans loves just as much!" The younger guitartist snapped. Skwisgaar stared at him suprisingly. He only heard him snap once, when one of his favorite Flying V's broke and the band offered to buy him a whole new model to help him "start over". That didn't work so well, for he got another Flying V from the pile of guitars in his room.

Meanwhile, Pickles climbed out of the window and dashed across the courtyard towards Charles' apartment, that happened to be attached to Mordhaus and was much easier to enter from the inside than outside.

"He'll never find me here!" The drummer laughed as he tried to open a window. After a few minutes of trying to figure it out, he climbed in and fell onto the carpeted floor. He looked up, and seen Charles standing there in his pajamas.

"Can I ask why you're climbing through my window at 10AM, or will I be disturbed?" the confused manager asked. Pickles smiled and awkwardly chuckled, not knowing where to start.

"Well, ya see, Ahfdensen, I'm playin' a game wit' Toki, and I don't want him ta' find me." The drummer explained. "Ya got any booze?" He got up and searched the apartment for any signs of liquor.

"Pickles, you're already drunk. Why don't you, ah, calm down with the alcohol." Pickles glared at him, and Charles knew he went to far. The drummer found an up-opened, dusty case of beer out of the cabinet and took a few cans.

"Eh, thanks for lettin' me chill here, Ahfdensen. I gotta go hide ag'en." and just like that, Pickles left the apartment (through the door this time) leaving the manager confused, but not suprised. He shrugged it off and walked back into his bedroom.

"Maybes Charles knows wheres he is!" Toki suggested. Skwisgaar shrugged as he took a bite from his sandwich. They took a lunch break since they've been searching all morning with no luck.

"Maybes. Yous never knows." The blonde answered. He looked over to Toki, who's staring eyes gimmered with hope. They both finished their food and headed to Charles' apartment, which was all the way on the other side of Mordhaus.

When they finally got to the apartment, and Skwisgaar knocked on the door.

"Charles! Charles!" He shouted as he knocked. He wanted to hurry up and find the stupid chain so he could get away from Toki. Although he wasn't the _worst _guy to hang out with, he was still annoying the shit out of him.

Charles walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing a blue eye peeking through from the other side. _Ugh, them now?_

"Yes, Yes, Come in!" He answered from the other side. The duo entered the apartment, looking around as if they've never seen Charles' apartment before, which they have.

"Charles, has you seens Pickle?" Toki blurted out. Skwigaar was still mesmerized by the apartment and it's decor.

"Actually, I have. He came in here looking for alcohol and he left. Why?" Charles answered. Toki stared for a minute, but then plopped down on the couch and dug his face into his hands.

"I'll nevers finds hims! I'll nevers gets my chains! I should just kills myselfs!" Skwisgaar and Charles were alarmed by the threat. Of course, Toki has said this before (learning from Murderface), but you should never be unprepared.

"Whoas, Toki, don't says 'dats! You nevers knows who woulds miss yous." Skwisgaar sat next to him and rubbed his back. Charles began telling him how they could get a new one, but the blonde shook his head fiercly, urging him not to even mention getting a new dog-tag.

"I just don't knows if he's playin's or if he really means its." Toki got up and looked around. Skwisgaar and Charles looked at each other. "You wants 'ta helps, Charles?" Charles swallowed and thought about what he would say next.

"Sure, but I can only help you for a little while. I have a big meeting later and-" he was cut short by Toki running over and hugging him. "Hey, not so tight, now!"

The team managed to make their way to the TV room, finding Murderface watching some old Civil War special.

"Hi, Moiderface." Skwisgaar greeted, almost as if he was forced to do it.

"Skwischgaar, Toki, Charlesch! What are you guysch doing here?!" It was like he was caught up to no-good.

"We ams try'na finds Pickle! Have you seens hims?" Toki answered.

"Yes, right, he took Toki's dog-tag chain and he thinks he's just, ah, playing a game, but Toki is actually very upset." Charles added. Murderface grinned.

"Cool, cool. Hey, I've scheen Picklesch! He wasch here not too long ago!" Toki's eyes glowed as he ran over to sit next to Murderface.

"How longs agos? Where'd he goes? Did he says anythin's 'bouts a chains?" Toki asked endless questions, until Murderface finally answered.

"Acshually, he did. He schaid schomethin' about a game and how you didn't catsch on yet. He wasch really drunk, too. He had your chain in hisch hand. Isch it schilver with gold engravingsch?"

"Yes! Yes it is! Guys, we have to goes finds its! Come ons!" Toki ran down the corridor, leaving the guitarist and manager behind to say bye to Murderface, who just sat there and continued to watch his crappy war show.

Pickles was getting pretty tired of running around all day, so he decided to rest for a while (in Toki's room, nonetheless).

"Wow, Toki's bed is pretty comfy," The drummer told himself. Eventually, he fell asleep, dropping the chain on the floor, where it made it's way under the bed.

"Well. We've searched everywhere. Every room, every corridor, even outside. He's nowhere to be found." Charles explained to the duo. Toki was walking very sluggishly, he basically gave up on everything at this point. Skwisgaar was walking next to Toki, resting his arm on the shorter guitarist' shoulders.

"Don'ts bes so sad, we still haven'ts checked your rooms." The taller blonde explained. Toki stopped in his tracks as a smirk broke across his face.

"You know, we could have called a Klokateer to check all the cameras this whole time." Charles suggested.

"That ams no funs, Charles!" Toki answered with a giggle. The two were shocked in what they just heard. Toki knew it was a game the entire time.

"Y-Yous want tos go looks in you room?" Skwisgaar stuttered. Toki nodded and walked down the hallway, towards his nearby room. The manager and the guitarist following behind.

Toki cracked open the door, looking around for any evidence of Pickles' appearance. He stepped inside, looking towards his bed, finding a drunken redhead sleeping in his bed.

"Wowee, guys! I founds hims! I founds hims!" Toki cried, Skwisgaar and Charles ran in, to make sure he wasn't making anything up, but they also discovered the drummer sleeping in Toki's bed.

"Don't wake him, he's probably passed out. He needs his sleep." Charles warned. Toki nodded He looked all around the bed for his chain, quickly finding it under his bed. He ripped a piece of paper from the notebook that was laying on his desk. He scribbled something on it, and placed it under the sleeping beauty's arm.

"I founds its! Hah! I wins!" He hooked the chain around his neck and ran off, giving the duo some time to read the note. Charles held up the note and read it.

"'Ha-ha, I finds its, yous lose, you dumbs dildo! From, Toki.' Hm. He won't even remember what this is for by the time he wakes up." Skwisgaar nodded.

"Well, at least Toki founds his dumbs chains." Charles looked at his watch.

"I really have to go now, I'm late for my meeting. Goodbye, Skwisgaar." Charles nodded to the guitarist and walked towards his office. Skwisgaar was stuck by himself in Toki's room with the sleeping drunk.

"Wells. This ams weirds, huh Pickle?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he still needed to say something. Eventually he felt so awkward that he ran out into the corridor searching for a guitar.

Pickles woke up hours later with a horrible hangover. He had no idea why he was in Toki's bed with a note under his arm.

"I found... Founds its? 'Da fuck? ... Yup. 'Dis was _definetly_ written by Toki." He mumbled to himself. He got up, stretched, and walked toward the dining room, where he guessed the guys would be.

They weren't in the dining room, but they _were_ in the hot tub. All four of them. They were having a deep argument about whether they would rather have sex with anyone they wanted for twenty-four hours, or have all the breadsticks they wanted for life.

"Wells, I dos like sex, and I dos like breadsticks. Ehhhh... I'd take 'da sex." Skwisgaar answered. The guys made groans of disapproval.

"But you always fuck. You fuck like, 50 girls a day. Why would you want more?" Nathan added. Skwisgaar shook his head.

"You can nevers has enoughs sex." Toki wanted to gag.

"If I cans trades the breadsticks ins for candy, I'll do's it." Murderface thought long and hard about his answer.

"I would have schex with all the girlsch I wanted WHILE eating breadschticks. What do 'ya think of THAT?!" He thought he was on top of the world, as usual. Pickles was hiding behind the door, quietly giggling at all of their answers. He peeked in, noticing that Toki was proudly wearing his dog-tag. Soon, he found himself standing there talking to the guys.

"I see you foun' me, Toki," Toki nodded and played with his chain.

"Yups! I don'ts likes how yous takes my chains like thats, though." Pickles looked down and rocked on his feet.

"Well, ya'know, it's kinda hard to control yer'self when yer' drunk, Toki. I'm sahrry I put you through so much ta'day." Skwisgaar looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Why ams you apolosizin's to Toki? I hads to runs arounds with hims alls days looksins fors you. I thinks _I _deserves ans apology." Murderface frowned at Pickles and crossed his arms.

"They interupped my schhow! I descherve an apology too!" Nathan glared at all of them.

"Why do you all want apologies? Being sorry is gay and not metal! No one gets an apology!" Everyone except for Nathan and Pickles groaned.

"Got room for one more in 'dere?" Pickles asked as he rolled up his pants and took off his shoes. He sat outside of the tub dangling his legs in the hot water. The band continued their stupid arguments until the crack of dawn.


End file.
